fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
| birthdate = | age = | gender =Male | height =202 cm | weight =101 kg | blood type = | three sizes = | place of origin =Mount Othrys, Greece | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | likes =The sea, horses, and godhood | dislikes =Zeus, Athena, and Laomedon | talents = | natural enemy = | image color=Blue | bloodline = | family = | command spell = | servant classes = | armaments =Trident | magecraft = | circuit quality = | circuit quantity = | circuit composition = | regression quality = | regression quantity = | regression composition = | spirit = | master = Alena Ophiuchus | alignment =Chaotic Neutral | strength = A+ | endurance = A+ | agility = B+ | mana = A+ | luck = C+ | n.phantasm = EX | class skills = B+ | personal skills = B~EX Father of Horses A~EX B+ A+ | noble phantasms =Great Trident EX Walls of Troy A }} Lancer of "Gold" ("金"のランサー, "Kin" no Ransā) is the -class for the Gold Faction and a appearing in Fate/Genesis. By his own claims, Lancer states that he qualifies to be Grand Lancer (グランドランサー, Gurando Ransā), but denied the position due to a lack of interest in it. Lancer is the servant of Alena Ophiuchus. Profile Identity The true identity of Lancer is (ポセイドン, Poseidon), the Greek god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, and horses. He is the second most powerful god in the , and is second only to his younger brother . He was born on in to his mother and his father , the king of the Titans. Born the fifth child out of six, after his elder sisters of , , and , and his elder brother , accounts differ as to Poseidon's fate. Some state he was consumed by his father with the rest of his siblings, who feared the power they wielded, while others state Poseidon was hidden among a flock of sheep by his mother to keep him safe after the first four were consumed. Poseidon himself claims the latter is accurate. Whichever was the case, after the siblings were spat up by Cronus when Zeus tricked him into consuming a mixture of wine and mustard, Poseidon joined his brother in battling the Titans and locking the evil ones away in . During the course of the war, Poseidon gained a mighty which had the power to conjure storms and create earthquakes. After the war was over, the brothers drew lots to decide who would get what domain, being between the sky, the seas, and the underworld. Poseidon ended up gaining the seas as his kingdom. He would also create horses. At some point, Poseidon attempted to revolt against his brother Zeus with Hera, , and . This plan failed, and as a punishment, Zeus stripped Poseidon of his godhood. To regain it, Poseidon had to work for the king of , . King Laomedon ordered Poseidon to build the walls of Troy, and after the task was completed, he would receive an award. After a great amount of time was spent building the walls with his bare hands, the task was completed, and he demanded his reward. The only thing Laomedon gave Poseidon was freedom, and this angered Poseidon greatly, despite regaining his godhood. Poseidon would later attack Troy prior to the for vengeance, sending a large monster to destroy the city. This would be the Poseidon that was summoned, the mortal Poseidon who built the great Trojan walls. Appearance Personality Due to his stripped godhood and bitter disposition towards his brother , Lancer wishes to ask the to truly grant him back his godhood and the power to defeat Zeus. Lancer states he would lock Zeus away with the in , allowing them to get at the fallen king should Lancer prove to be successful. Role Fate/Genesis Abilities Lancer fights with his three-pronged spear, the Great Trident, very well in combat. The spear is said to be able to conjure storms and create earthquakes with its impressive power. However, because he is a mortal, his usage with these powers is greatly diminished. The full power of the spear can be thought of as being two in one, summoning massive hurricanes and creating great earthquakes that could topple cities. While he is a Lancer, he also qualifies to be a or a due to having created horses in one of his stories and being easily angered to extreme levels in many of his stories. Further, de to his former status of the god of the seas and water, water still respects its former master and will not let him sink in it unless he so desires. As such, he can move across water with easy in a manner similar to a certain -class Combat Lancer wields a long trident, a three-pronged spear, which possesses about two meters of length. A single strike from the spear can mean upwards of three puncture wounds should all the prongs make contact. This allows a greater amount of wounds to be inflicted at once, and can tire servants out from excessive wounding. Lancer's reach combined with the length of the trident allows him to strike outside of the standard two meters of length, giving him a strike range of much great length. Even evading it is hard, as if one is not fast enough, one of the outer prongs could still stab or cut through them. Further, the outer prongs of the spear are sharpened on the edge, allowing Lancer to use the spear as a long ax of sorts. Lancer has chopped entirely though a stone with it, and his strength only means he could chop through even greater material should he need to. While a trident does not make a great throwing spear,due to the weight of the spear head, Lancer's great strength makes up for this greatly, and can throw the spear a considerable distance. This makes Lancer has an all around string range of attacks that makes no one around him he deems an enemy safe. Despite Lancer being able to throw his spear and become weaponless for a moment, this does not deter him. Lancer's massive strength and agility make him a worrisome opponent. His speed only amplifies his strength, making him a juggernaut who can plow down his enemies with a barrage of punches and kicks. Giving him his spear with his speed only makes him that much more deadly. Adding to the idea of him being a juggernaut, he possesses endurance that matches his strength. Tiring Lancer out proves to be a challenge, and even wounding him does not slow him down. Killing him proves to be a great challenge for all, making killing his master that much more of a greater option, as it is the only guaranteed way of killing him without direct conflict. Lancer gets into fights greatly. He grows more angry as the battle lasts longer, and this proves to make him easier to evade in some cases as he could be seen as more predictable. The only reason he does not deter from this is simply his endurance, speed, and strength making him a challenging opponent to kill, and does not worry too much unless a is being unveiled. Should this happen, he will begin to take a defensive strategy as he has seen the great powers that the heroes of gained that made some of them like gods. As he gets more into a fight, he shows more desire to strike down those who would oppose a god that he rightfully was. The longer a fight goes on, the more one will see Lancer close the distance to deal a death dealing blow with his trusted trident. Having been summoned by a proper master in Greece gives him is greatest possible potential outside of being summoned as a god or directly on or , the place of his birth and the seat of his divine throne as an respectively. Skills As a member of the -class, a -class , Lancer possesses the skill (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku). In his life, he once possessed godhood. Even in human form, much of his power remained, and his ability to resist the magic of mortals is among that. However, Lancer never worried on it or on worked to gain true safety of magic, and thus his rank simply embodies the power of his lost godhood being able to fight against it. Having lived his life as a god and be turned to a human, Lancer's existence could be described as an artificial demi-god, as he was given to chance to regain it and never stayed mortal. As such, Lancer possesses a high level of (神性, Shinsei) from being a major god turned into a mortal form. Lancer truly feels as though he is being mocked by this skill due to him not being in his fully divine form in his Servant form. His high Divinity also makes many feel as though a god is truly with them, and makes his identity harder to conceal. Lancer possesses a skill known as the Father of Horses (駒の父, Koma no Chichi). In this, it embodies his life as the creator god of horses in . Even in the form a of mortal and a Servant, horses fear and respect the being who created them, and makes most of them turn away from him in fear of fighting him. This makes many -class servants or any servant mounted on a horse or horse-like creature a weak foe to fight Lancer. In his truly divine form, no horse would dare charge at the god for fear of being reduced back into sea foam with his authority over them. As a former god who watched over warrior humans and as a god who fought against the in a great that spanned ten years, Lancer possesses a strong skill in (直感, Chokkan). With it, he can uses his battle experience and knowledge of human affairs to predict and maneuver incoming attacks. This makes him hard to hit. However, due to his status as a non-combat god and his more chaotic nature, his instinct isn't as high as it would be should he have been summoned based on the wars he fought against other divine beings. As the father of horses and an accomplished charioteer, Lancer possesses an extremely high skill in (騎乗, Kijō). Due to his extensive riding skill, no horse would be able to buck him, and nearly any mount would be able to be controlled by Lancer. In fact, due to his status, Lancer says he may have preferred to be a Rider-class servant, as it could have granted him his water-crossing chariot or his agile, equestrian son , or perhaps a combination of the two. Nonetheless, Lancer likes being noteworthy for his trident more so than his horses. Noble Phantasm Lancer possesses what could be considered three . One of them has an incomplete form and a complete form, while the other possesses two attacks that can be considered separate Noble Phantasms. The first of these Noble Phantasms is Walls of Troy. This Noble Phantasm personifies Lancer's time as a human being. It is a -type Noble Phantasm. It has two forms. The incomplete form is called . With it, it is a simple barrier that erects a pillar of bricks, a single section of the Walls of Troy, to be used as a quick defense. Lancer can also use it to gain elevation, and also make pillars grow beneath foes to launch them into the air. While he does hate the Walls of Troy, Lancer seems to have no issues with using this form of the power. However, Lancer normally refuses to use the complete version, and will only do so if his life depended on it or if he was forced to do so by a command seal. The true form of this power is called . It is a great barrier that forms tall walls that enclose Lancer in a certain area with whoever else gets caught within. This power is all that Lancer hates, false promises and a fake identity. With the walls, Lancer resumes his true form, with all of his stats doubling, or in some cases, become EX ranked. All things outside the walls are locked out, as well as all things within. Poseidon will end this power once his task is done, and will be quite exhausted and angry from it as well. Within the walls, he can also use the full power of his other Noble Phantasm. The other Noble Phantasm that Lancer wields is called Great Trident. This weapon is the single most iconic symbol that Lancer ever had and it stood for his entire godhood. Lancer could only use the full power of his trident while using the Walls of Troy. With this spear, Lancer possesses two attacks that differ enough to be considered separate Noble Phantasms by many. The first of these abilities is the attack called , With this, it conjures a great storm that causes widespread destruction. The storm can be focused on a single target if Lancer deems it to be needed. Such things as heavy rain, lightning, and strong winds make the storm destroy much of what is comes across. The other ability is known as . With it, Lancer can cause large earthquakes that can topple buildings and open fissures in the earth to swallow enemy servants within. Lancer can also merge the idea of it shaking the earth with his high to cause damage to of those who possess that skill. Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Greek Servants Category:Heroic Spirits